battleangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Sechs
(German for "six") is one of the TUNED AR Series 2 combat androids. Formerly AR-6 and known in Japan as GR-6, he was created by the Ground Investigation Bureau (G.I.B.) to replace Alita as a TUNED agent. After the collapse of the G.I.B., AR-6 went on to challenge and kill all of his "sisters" save for Elf and Zwölf in an attempt to establish his own identity, changing his name to Sechs. Unlike his sister unit AR-2, he is noteworthy in that he does not wish to replace Alita, but believes that in defeating her he earns the right to exist as himself. Although originally assigned female, Sechs currently inhabits a male body and has a masculine personality. He has expressed some disdain for his previous TUNED body. Sechs' rivalry with Alita was been largely sidelined during the Tenth Zenith of Things Tournament, during which he developed a new rivalry with Zekka. After his defeat by Zekka in the tournament, Sechs was instrumental in restoring order to Robo-Asyl. He subsequently joined the Stellar Nursery Society. Appearance Sechs has black, spiky hair and is missing his right eye, which was lost before his fight against Elf and Zwölf. Like the other members of the TUNED AR Series 2, his number, 6, is on his forehead and he has metallic eye black under both eyes. He first used the TUNED body, based on Alita, but transitioned upon getting the Fizziroy Body, giving him a more masculine body and making him markedly taller. He is the only surviving member of the AR Series who still wears a semblance of the original TUNED outfit and equipment, albeit in adapted form. This includes fingerless gloves, the body armour, black body suit, knee pads, and boots. He discarded the belt and holster components of the armour, going with only the Solenoid Quench Gun and the Titan Blade as weapons. Like Alita, Sechs also began wearing a cloak to protect himself from the wind and sand of the Badlands. The armour first reflected the TUNED body that Sechs originally used, then was modified after he acquired the Fizziroy Body and transistioned. After the TUNED body was heavily damaged by Alita, Sechs had to use the interactive interface temporarily as a primary body. It was customised by Elf and Zwölf to be similar in appearance to his TUNED body and able to function independently. Later it was connected to the Fizziroy Body via a cable and normally is kept perched on Sechs' shoulder. Personality Sechs has a highly aggressive personality and greatly enjoys fighting. This is possibly derived from the TUNED AR Series 2's original programming, which in turn was based on the destructive and nihilistic personality that Alita had developed during the decade that she spent as a TUNED agent. Following his defeat by Alita he began to question his own reason for existence, which has led him to ask Zazie and Zekka what their definition of a true warrior is. Although being initially assigned female, Sechs transitioned with the acquisition of the Fizziroy Body, which is anatomically male. He has also developed a better sense of strategy and exhibited exponential personal and emotional growth during the Tenth Zenith of Things Tournament. Relationships Following the fall of the Ground Investigation Bureau, Sechs, like the surviving TUNED AR Series 2 androids, began developing his own personality. He began to believe that in order to fully claim his right to exist, he had to defeat Alita, the original. During the time that Alita was on Tiphares and being rebuilt by Desty Nova, Sechs hunted down the surviving TUNED AR Series 2 and defeated them in battle, save for Elf and Zwölf. After being taken to Tiphares by Nova II the first thing he did was challenge Alita. Although he gave Alita a tough fight, Sechs lost and was severely damaged and did not have a fully capable cyborg body until he acquired the Fizziroy Body months later. Following the Preliminaries, he told Alita that they still had unfinished business that they would settle after the Z.O.T.T. Elf and Zwölf are the only surviving TUNED AR Series 2 androids besides Sechs. He hunted them down but they were able to defeat him by teaming up and taking his right arm with their mono-molecular wire. Since then, Sechs has reconciled with them and focused instead on his rivalry with Alita. While he now gets along with them, he generally does not relate with the more feminine personalities that they have developed. Sechs met Zazie on Levithan I when he and Queen Limeira recovered König, who unbeknownst to them had been stolen by Giraud. He accompanied Zazie and Alita when they entered the Combat Chamber to rescue the boy, during which he asked Zazie what her definition of a true warrior was. Zekka, who uses a prototype version of the Fizziroy BodyPhase 65, was impressed by how Sechs handled it during the Z.O.T.T. and was inspired to see him in person. Sechs quickly sensed how powerful Zekka was and asked him what his definition of a true warrior was. Abilities Sechster Angriff: Sechs' own fighting style using Panzer Kunst as a basis, which readily makes use of available weapons and prominently features the Titan Blade. *'Implosion Fist': Utilizing the unique capabilities of his second Fizziroy Body, which he dubbed the Super Fizziroy Body, Sechs is able to compress and expand parts of his body. The most commonly featured expression of this power is the Implosion Fist, wherein Sechs extends his arm rapidly, propelling his fist at his target at supersonic speeds. The most recent version of this technique involved the rapid expansion and compression of Sechs' entire body prior in preparation for firing the arm, giving it extra power. .]] *'Plasma manipulation': In addition to the expansion punch, Sechs has developed the ability to produce and manipulate plasma in the Super Fizziroy Body. This was first seen when he threw a plasma ball at Zekka, but was more prominently featured in his fight against Warmen 609. *'Elite Plasma Boost': Sechs uses plasma to accelerate himself at a speed fast enough to outrun 100 mm . bullets. *'Sechs Special Plasma Decoys': Decoy copies of Sechs composed of plasma that function as flares to confuse an electronic targeting system. It can be countered with an attack. *'Sechster Angriff Boost': A version of the Sechster Angriff used against Zekka in Phase 89. Sechs uses the Titan Blade and spins around at a high speed in midair with the blade also spinning around him and uses plasma to give it an extra boost. The rotation and plasma turn Sechs and the blade into a moving fireball impossible to predict or stop. Panzer Kunst: As a TUNED AR Series 2 android, Sechs was programmed with all of the Panzer Kunst techniques that Alita had recalled in her TUNED career, in addition to ten years' worth of combat data. Among the surviving AR units Sechs is the only one to still utilise Panzer Kunst to some degree as Elf and Zwölf have more or less abandoned it. *'Hertza Haeon': A high frequency vibration that damages the target's internal organs. Sechs has largely used the technique only when controlling the interactive interface due to its tiny size. Equipment Firearms: Sechs has a high degree of familiarity with firearms that he may have learned as a result of using the Solenoid Quench Gun and other TUNED weapons, as well as being programmed with Alita's battle data. ]] *'Solenoid Quench Gun': The right arm of Sechs' modified Tuned body, as well as the first Fizziroy Body, was capable of transforming into a super-conducting phase transition gun, also called a "Solenoid Quench Gun", similar to, but smaller than the one used against Den by Alita. The first version of this gun had a very long transformation time from arm to gun and back again, making it difficult to use effectively against most opponents. The second version was substantially faster, as well as capable of repeat fire. Both guns were very powerful, and easily capable of causing massive levels of destruction with a single shot. When Sechs upgraded to his second Fizziroy Body, he abandoned the Solenoid Quench Gun on Yani's recommendation. *'Smith & Wesson Model 500': Used by Springfoot Jack in Round 2 of the ZOTT to play a rigged game of with a hypnotised Elf and Zwölf. Sechs afterwards picked it up and fired the remaining rounds at his head to prove the ruse, sustaining no damage. In the Quarterfinals, Sechs took out three members of the Wild Guns by turning their firearms against them. Titan Blade: The Titan Blade was inspired by Alita's Damascus Blade and features heavily in Sechster Angriff. It was Sechs' principal weapon. Cyborg bodies: Sechs has used a variety of bodies during his short, but eventful life. *TUNED body: As a part of the AR-series, Sechs' had a standard TUNED body that was modeled after Alita's own. This body was later modified to accommodate the Solenoid Quench Gun in place of the right arm. It was heavily damaged in battle with Alita and was eventually replaced. *'Interactive interface': Originally developed by Russell for Alita's GIB operator Lou Collins, the interactive interface was discarded after Lou rebelled. It was found by Elf and Zwölf, who placed Sechs' brain bio-chip into it as his TUNED body had been nearly destroyed in combat with Alita. Despite the interface's tiny size Sechs can fight in it, even using the Hertza Haeon. It was later connected to both Fizziroy Bodies via a cable to function as a backup. *'Fizziroy Body': Sechs has used two Fizziroy Bodies: The first was ordered through Martin Tsang to use in the Tenth Zenith of Things Tournament. The precise specifications of this body are unknown, except that it was a substantially taller male body made of the "newest polytene materials" and was by Sechs' reckoning a fair match for Alita's own Imaginos Body. This body proved to be very durable even in the face of the severe beating that Sechs took from Qu Tsang shortly after defeating Getz and Niz in Round 1, although the right arm was lost in the same match. Sechs was then upgraded to the latest version of the Fizziroy, which he called the "Super Fizziroy," by the cybertechnician Yani, the inventor of the Fizziroy. The implosion process nearly failed, but Derossi was able to trigger it just in time for Sechs to participate in Round 2. Although similar to Sechs' original Fizziroy Body, the new body omitted the Solenoid Quench Gun on Yani's recommendation. After meeting Zekka, Sechs learned how to manipulate the internal pressure of the polythene solution circulating through the body. This enabled him to develop the Implosion Punch as well as to later take one of Zekka's attacks and absorb the energy. The second body was destroyed during the ZOTT Finals by Zekka. After the ZOTT, Sech's was back to using the interactive interface, now modified to function as a tiny Fizziroy body. Approximately three years after the events of Last Order, Sech's has a cameo in Mars Chronicle showing that he has a new body. Presumably, it is another Fizziroy body, as it is identical in appearance to the other two. History Sechs was one of a dozen TUNED AR Series 2 androids, which were based on the design of Alita's body as well as her Panzer Kunst knowledge and combat data gathered from the decade that she spent as a TUNED agent. Following the destruction of the Heng, Sechs, then known as AR-6, was assigned to anti-Barjack operations. Shortly after the fall of the GIB, Sechs found his reason for being in combat and went on to challenge the surviving AR Series androids, defeating and killing all of them except for Elf and Zwölf. The two, who had decided to cooperate, used their mono-molecular wire to slice off Sechs' right arm. This defeat apparently convinced Sechs to allow them to live, as he has not expressed a desire to kill them since. Sechs subsequently obtained a replacement arm that could transform into the Solenoid Quench Gun. Plot .]] When Nova II recruited Elf and Zwölf to serve as his bodyguards, he took Sechs along to Tiphares as well. Here they found Alita in the Tiphares theatre. Sechs, who had been harbouring the desire to defeat Alita, took advantage of the opportunity to fight her. Sechs is defeated by Alita's Hertza Haeon, and his original body is destroyed. He spends the rest of a trip as a dismembered head and torso until being plugged into the interactive interface body that was originally designed for Alita, by Elf and Zwölf. Some time after arriving in Ketheres, Sechs entered the Zenith of Things Tournament as a member of the Space Angels. Before the preliminaries, he upgraded to a new cyborg body, the Fizziroy, thus transitioning. He, along with Elf & Zwölf was responsible for defeating the first two members of the Guntroll team, Getz and Niz, before ultimately being defeated by Qu Tsang. Shortly thereafter, Sechs' body was again repaired and upgraded into the Super-Fizziroy body, the process of which nearly killed Yani and his assistant Derossi. Upon rejoining the tournament match in progress, Sechs confronted and single-handedly defeated Springfoot Jack and Whopon. Because of their defeat by Springfoot Jack, Sechs was forced to fight alone against the Wild Guns, which he handily defeated. He went on to confront Aga Mbadi after an attack on the Space Angel's headquarters that nearly resulted in the death of Ping Wu, and threatened to "run amok" when surrounded by New Order troops. This incident culminated in Sechs' first encounter with Zekka, leading into a highly destructive thumb-wrestling match at supersonic speeds. Although unable to beat Zekka, Sechs did manage to anger his opponent by vandalizing his bike with his interactive interface body while the other's attention as focused on him. References Category:Sechs Category:Males Category:Battle Angel Alita: Last Order characters Category:Androids Category:GUNNM: Mars Chronicle characters